magical_boy_nicolas_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolas Tamichi
is the main character and protagonist of the Magical Boy Nicolas series. He is a kind and gentle, happy-go-lucky and an innocent guy who has loving family, friends and his love-interest that surround him. One day, at Hazanakonari Academy High School, during lunch when he and his friend, Cristian Uzukato were hanging out, listening to music, he heard a voice crying for help, which made Nicolas and Cristian go to where the sound was coming from. As they walked to where the voice was coming from, it was a grey cat, Taruo, who was trapped in a cage by an evil alienling, sent by Venom. This, however, caused Nicolas and Cristian fight the alienling in an RPG-style like battle and rescued Taruo. After rescuing Taruo, Taruo told Nicolas and Cristian why he was trapped in a cage (which was because Venom had sent an army of his alienlings to attack Hazanakonari City to wipe out all human races and making it into his own land). Nicolas agreed to make a contract with Taruo to become a Magical Boy. After school, Nicolas met with three other members who became Magical Boys as well, Kiiro Mitsuruyo, Daisuke Maruno and Botan Guji. He also serves as the first main mascot of Sekaibīto Entertainment. Appearance Nicolas Tamichi is a kind and gentle guy and is also the happy-go-lucky, sweet and innocent guy as well. He has Pink hair and Pink eyes School Uniform For Nicolas' School uniform, Nicolas wears a white collared, short-sleeve shirt with a dark grey tie on it. He also has darker grey pants and darker grey shoes. Casual For Nicolas' casual outfit, Nicolas wears a short-sleeved Pink T-shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes. Magical Boy form For Nicolas' Magical Boy form, he wears a golden diamond necklace around his neck. He also wears a light pink shirt with white gloves with red armbands on it. He also wears a hot-pink mini jacket-like and a pink robe-like around his waist. He also wears dark pink pants and red boots with a light red strap on it. Personality As far as Nicolas is more of a happy-go-lucky type of person and even an innocent, kind and gentle person, he's always there to protect everything from danger around. For example, according to Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable, after Kiiro Mitsuruyo got killed by Venom, Nicolas Tamichi will get his anger on, transforming into God Tamichi. He also uses his holy arrow as his weapon to kill Venom and to revive Kiiro. Weapon When battling the alienlings, Nicolas' main weapon happens to be the Bow and Arrow. He'll grab the weapon out, aiming it at the alienling and will shoot the arrow at it. By the time the alienling is close to losing, Nicolas will grab his disappearance wand, waving it around, targeting at the alienling and will yell out "Alien Disappearance!" and will blast it at the alienling, causing it to disappear. At the final battle with Venom, Nicolas also uses a weapon, called the Finale Wand. Same thing with the disappearance wand, except, when using the finale wand, Nicolas will wave it around, targeting Venom, yelling out "Venom Disappearance!" and the finale disappearance magic will burst out, aiming at Venom, causing him to disappear. In Other Media Nicolas Tamichi, alongside with the others, originally appeared in the light novels that were originally on Google Docs, but the stories will be shown on WattPad sometime in the future. Trivia *Nicolas Tamichi is an inspiration from Madoka Kaname from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. *Nicolas has been one of the most characters who had went through multiple color changes and some redesigns as stated. *Due to the success of Mahou Shounen Nicolas Portable, Nicolas Tamichi will star in his next and the "first" official game, happening to be Magical Boy Nicolas: The Opening Story (which will take place in the future). *Besides all of the Magical Boy business, Nicolas Tamichi does other things, such as: **Hanging out with his friends. **Going out on dates with his girlfriend, Saori Masahina. *Nicolas Tamichi was also named after his original creator, Nicolas Mejia. Gallery Magical Boy Form = Nicolas Tamichi and Taruo.png|Nicolas Tamichi and Taruo Nicolas Tamichi.png|Nicolas Tamichi's Magical Boy form (as seen) |-| School Uniform = Nicolas Tamichi (School).png|Nicolas Tamichi in his School Uniform Nicolas Tamichi's Dream.png|Nicolas Tamichi in his school uniform while he was dreaming. |-| Casual = Nicolas Tamichi (Casual).png|Nicolas Tamichi in his Casual clothing. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Magical Boy